The Konegi Assassin
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Usa and her older brother Trent are the target of an assassin! Trent shows up looking for protection. Can the Straw Hats help their crew member and her brother? Please R
1. The Hit

A/N: I was planning to start writing this after I finished with Every Cliché Under the Sun, but I deiced to start this before for certain reasons (I plan to bring in Trent for couple chapters in Quest of Kings... and the chapter are coming very soon), this takes place after ECUS, there will be a few reverences but no spoilers for the rest of the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece if I did then 4kids wouldn't have gotten their hands on the anime... evil... evil... beware! Beware!

Ko: That was weird.

Me: I do own Usa, Ko, Trent and any other OC in this story.

The Konegi Assassin

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Hit

It was a beautiful day on Konegi Island, it was breakfast at Gi mansion, its three residences Gi Moko, Gi Serena, his only daughter and Kone Ichigo a woman who was considered family, were eating breakfast when three small birds came with letters each, all three were addressed to Serena. She smiled at the first letter, she knew who it was from due to the pink surrounding it.

"It's from Usa…" she smiled.

"Read it out loud… I want to see what the crew's up to." said Ichigo.

Moko gave a laugh, "That's because your daughter rarely ever sends letters…" he said.

"Don't make me maul you old man!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah right… kitten claws maybe sharp but when it attached to a giant… oh… never mind…" said Moko.

Both laughed… Moko did consider Ichigo to be his daughter.

"Dear Mom, Grandpa, and Ichigo,

Its been fun on the Going Merry… or Merry Go… I keep forgetting the name of the ship… well its been fun here… Oh I already wrote that. Any ways since I saw you last Luffy, Zoro and Sanji lost their curses… you know the Jusenkyo Curses… I really need to start writing more… however the cures came from the bastard… To get your mind of that… guess who I finally met? That's right the mysterious pirate boy. His name is Hikaru and he's very sweet, very sweet, I'm in love with him and he loves me back. A funny thing about him is that he can't remember names… expect mine! I think that's romantic in a way… even if he calls Ko, Kiki. Oh yeah I found out where my powers and healing come, the necklace Hikaru gave me years ago is what causes it, its called the Gem of the Moon, however if I take off before I'm 20 I will die if its not returned within 24 hours due what happened to me 10 years ago… its something I should tell you person. Were sent to another dimension recently but things worked out. Ko's fine, each day she gets angrier with Sanji… however I have the strangest feeling about Ko… it reminds of when she used to torture Trent but worse… I wonder sometimes… Luffy's looking over my should now wondering what I'm doing… he says hi. Well I should go its almost time to make dinner.

With Love,

Usa

PS: Ko says hi…"

"Its funny how things change so fast…" said Moko.

"I wonder about that myself too… about Ko..." said Ichigo.

Serna opened the next letter, "Should I read it to you as well… its from Trent." said Serena.

"Of course…" said Moko.

"I want to see what he's up to in his training." said Ichigo.

"Dear Mother, Grandfather and Miss Ichigo,

Just kidding, I know not to be stuck up by saying that. Training's been hard but I always pull though… been hitting up a lot of dojos lately… but it gets annoying whenever the masters ask me why I train so hard and get extremely confused why I want to beat my little sister so much. She's the only I have yet to defeat… why can't I beat her? She's lost against others and beat those she lost to, yet I can't beat her… why? Sorry for the angst just there. I heard the news… the Straw Hats huh? Interesting, Usa I can see but Ko… I can see why Lan and Lenny made a bet… but did they really have to mention it right in front of her? Well I should get going, almost near an island with a dojo…

See ya,

Gi Trent, heir of the Gi Clan

PS: Just kidding!"

"Two kids, two letters, ones in love… the others still has angst about not being able to beat his sister… their growing up… well not Trent… still having angst about not being able to defeat his sister is immature…" said Ichigo.

"But you do have to think about it… he's worried that Serena might diced to pass him up for Usa… because she hasn't beat him… and she's the reason why the two clans ate finally at peace" said Moko.

"But all of know that Usa doesn't want to taker over the Gi clan…" said Serna in a stern tone, "He must realize that I love both my children and respect their wishes… Trent wants to fulfill his duty as heir and Usa doesn't want the responsibility..."

She read the next letter to herself since it wasn't from either of her children, she dropped it and went pale.

"Serena…" said Ichigo.

Moko picked up the letter and read it to Ichigo.

"You took away much from me… now I will take away the tow things that mean the world to you. The last time you saw them will be the very last time…"

"Great…" said Ichigo.

"Trent hasn't had an attempt on his life in 15 years he will need help…" sauid Moko.

"Your right, he travels alone while Usa has an assassination attempt at least once a year plus there's the fact she's with three people on the wanted list right now…" said Ichigo.

"Looks like we need to tell Trent something." said Ichigo.

"I think I know what Dojo he's at…" said Moko.

Not too long later the red haired teen with his hair cut short stood in front of the master fo the Dojo who was on the ground.

"The winner is Gi Trent!" said the referee.

Trent gave a small smirk he won again. Then a young woman came to the dojo

"There's a call." Said the young woman, "And its for Gi Trent."

"Gramps…" said Trent with a sigh.

The woman lead Trent to the Snail Phone.

"What is it Gramps?" asked Trent.

"You know that Usa, your mother, Ichigo and Ko often has assassination attempts on them… well the latest is Usa but with a twist…" said Moko's voice over the Snail Phone.

"Let me guess they want Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin's heads?" asked Trent.

"Not exactly… you're the one they also want…" said Moko's voice.

"Wait… what?" said Trent.

"This person wants revenge against Serena… but want to inflict emotional pain." said Moko's voice.

"So you want me to help protect Usa?" asked Trent.

"Well… um…" said Moko's voice.

A few days later on the Merry Go or Going merry... what it name is. Usa was enjoying the breeze on the side3 of the ship.

"What a nice day… it feel like nothing can go wrong today!" she said happily.

"3, 2, 1…" said Ko jokingly while laid on her perch.

Loud gun shot boomed in the distance, a bullet hit Usa from the back.

"Usa!" screamed Ko jumping down.

Everyone but Usopp went towards their fallen crew member, Usopp who was in the crow's nest scanned the seas for who fired the shot but could find anything.

"Usa…" said Ko quietly.

Chopper looked at her back where she was shot from, the bullet fell out of her body and the wound began to heal. He gave a sigh of relief.

"We should be thankful she has the Gem of the Moon…" said Chopper

"But why would someone shoot Usa?" asked Luffy.

"I guess I should tell you guys something… you see when the peace came to Konegi Island there were those who wanted the war to continue until there was an absolute winner… but neither Moko nor Tsunami, the head of the Kone clan, wouldn't hear it. Those who hated it lashed on those who caused the peace… out mothers and ourselves as well Tsunami, Moko and even Trent… those who tired to attack were banished from Konegi island along with their children and spouses… unless the spouses deiced to divorce them of course for what they did. However out of those many there are those who still hold a grudge, they only take out on us and out mothers while usually leaving Moko, Trent and Trent out of it, …" said Ko.

"So wait are you saying that you get death threats and assignation attempts a lot?" asked Zoro.

"That's right…" said Ko.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Nami.

Ko shrugged, "I guess I forgot once I accepted my role in the crew… I should have though…" she said.

Usa regained conscious "What happened?" she said.

"You were shot…" said Ko as if it were nothing.

"Oh wow… my first time…" said Usa.

The others sweatdroped.

"If you were hunted by rouge members fo your clan since you were a baby you'd like it was normal as well…" said Ko.

"You do realize it not… right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah… but for us it is…" said Ko.

"Hey I see a small boat!" yelled Usopp.

"You think it where the shot came from?" yelled Usa.

"I don't, I don't see any sign of a gun… then again he's wearing a cloak… but he's coming towards us very fast!" yelled Usopp.

Within a few minutes the boat was there… the lone occupant jumped up and began to attack Usa with martial arts… Usa fought back with out using her ki.

"She needs help!" said Luffy.

Ko stopped him, "It's all right… it not the same guy…" said Ko.

"How would you know?" asked Sanji.

"You'll see…" said Ko.

The cloaked man began top punch Usa but she dodged each on. She spun and landed two kick in his face fallowed by an uppercut… he landed in a heap on the deck.

"Three moves… I thought you were getting better…" said Usa walking over the cloaked figure.

Everyone but Ko was confused by the is remark.

"I am!" yelled the figure getting up.

"You do realize the cloak makes you look suspicious…" said Usa.

"But it looks cool…" said the figure.

Usa sweatdroped, "Please remove the cloak so I can introduce you to my friends!" said Usa.

"Fine…" said the cloak figure, he removed the cloak… he was Trent. Usa punched him the head.

"What was that for?" asked Trent.

"For wearing the stupid cloak." said Usa.

"Like I should fashion tips from some who wears nothing but pink sundresses, remember chicks dig the cloak look…" said Trent.

"That is 'till they realize that you go though angst retrospectives on how you can't beat me…" said Usa.

"Hey!" yelled Trent, he grabbed his little sister and gave her a playful noogie "I missed you!"

"Hey watch the ears!" said Usa.

The Straw hats were lost… well the guys on the most part…

"Isn't that Trent?" asked Nami.

"That's right…" said Ko.

"Thought so." said Nami.

"Who is he?" asked Luffy.

"It Miss Rabbit's older brother…" said Robin.

Usa lead Trent to where the Straw Hats wee standing confused… on them sot part.

"This is Trent… my older brother…" said Usa, "You've heard of Luffy, Zoro and Robin, that's Nami, that Sanji, that's Chopper and up there is Usopp!"

"Hi…" said Trent, "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" asked Usa.

"Someone is out to kill you…" said Tent.

"I know, I was host…" said Usa.

"Oh…" said Trent, "And ways Gramps wants me to protect you…"

"No…" said Usa.

"What why…" said Trent.

"I don't need your help…" said Usa.

"But…" said Trent.

"Trent-Niichan…" said Usa.

"Crap…" thought Trent. He turned around and saw Usa's eyes were big and sparkly as well as teary.

"Trent-Niichan… I don't need your help… I'm used to it and I have my friends to help me…" said Usa.

"Oh all right…" said Trent as he was about to leave.

"Why are you making him leave?" asked Nami.

"He's lying…" said Usa.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"He's not telling the whole truth…" said Usa.

Ko walked up to the side of the ship as Trent went back his boat…

"So your letting Usa's look win…" said Ko.

"Of course not!" said Trent.

"Then why are you leaving Loser?" asked Ko using her old nickname for him.

"Damn it!" yelled Trent.

He jumped up to the deck.

"Usa I challenge you! And if I win… I get to stay!" challenge Trent.

Usa took a martial arts stance, "Fine by me!" she said with confidence her voice.

"I'm finally going to beat you!" thought Trent.

Then the fight began…

Next Time: After the fight Trent admits he's not there to protect Usa... its kind of the other way around...


	2. The Truth

A/N: Short chapter... oh yeah I forgot to put this last chapter... for those who haven't read the other Usa and Ko stories...

Usa, the assiant chef of the Merry Go, she a bit of a ditz. She has a habit of always wearing Pink sundresses. In fight her opponent has a tendency to understate her, however she's master of the GI Style of Martial Arts and also can control her Ki with a jewel known as the Gem of the Moon. She's also a rabbit girl (Rabbit ears and tail)

Ko, both the musician and battle stagiest, she's very intelligent but also extremely sarcastic. She's surprisingly Usa's younger half sister by a day (same father, different mother). She's a master of the Kone style of weapons and also has an excellent grasp of pocket space. She hates perverts and enjoys to torture Sanji a lot. She's also a cat girl (cat ears and tail).

Well here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: The Truth

It was quiet on board… the tension between the two martial artists stood across from each other.

"This is going to be one good fight…" said Ko.

Zoro nodded he could tell by the tension in the air…

"Especially since they hadn't had a serous match in 4 years…" thought Ko.

Trent ran towards Usa who just stood there, he was about to close line her. At the very last moment, she dodged and grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and landed hard on the deck.

"Whoa!" said Luffy.

Trent got up and jumped to his feet, he ran to his sister and began to punch her but she dodged each hit.

"She's gotten better…" thought Trent.

Usa sidestepped and then kicked him the face, he spun the air a few times then landed with hands and feet.

"He's gotten better since I last saw him…" thought Usa.

Trent began to move his hands towards her face, he managed to starched her badly... she cut her cheek… it didn't matter though, the cut healed immediately.

"Oh yeah I forgot 'bout that." said Trent.

Trent jumped high into the air, he aimed a flying kick at her. She ducked and place her hands on deck and kicked him the face. He got up, he was twitching a little as he stood.

"I'm not done yet!" said Trent.

Usa walked up to him, she took out her index finger and said "Poke, poke!" as she poked him gently twice… he collapsed.

Usa sweatdroped, "I guess if you hadn't attempted a flying kick I guess you have stood a chance…" she said.

"Yeah…" said Trent as he got up… he had worse injuries before… way worse.

"Since I won I have to choose what you have to do for me…" said Usa pretending to think, "I got it, why not tell the truth why your really here?"

"And I get to give you a Kone style pink belly!" said Ko.

Trent turned to Usa "Sure…" then turned to his half-sister's half-sister, "No Ko, you didn't say you wanted something… and I don't want you to give me another Kone Style pink belly." He said.

"Kone style pink belly?" asked Usopp.

"Its when some uses the Kone Style Pin Technique then get on the person get chest and gives them a pink belly." said Ko then she thought "Note to self: Give Perv Master S one."

Trent sighed, "Okay… you see Gramps… didn't me to body guard you… he wanted young guys… including your crew to act as my body gauds."

(Flashback)

"Well… um… I Usa, Ko and her crew to protect you…" said Moko's voice over the snail phone.

Trent anime fell then got up and yelled "WHAT!"

"Well as you know Usa and Ko are now members of the Straw Hats, a very infamous crew… with three devil fruit eaters, an infamous swords men, three other people who I don't know what they do plus the fact that Ko who is the best stagiest this generation and the fact that Usa can take of herself pretty much covers it… I know you have your pride but your life is at stake… so please go ask them…" said Moko's voice over the snail phone.

"Gramps…" whined Trent.

"I won't hear… unless you want to get your self killed?" said Moko's voice.

Trent dropped his head and sighed… he had no choice.

(End of flashback)

"And that's the truth…" said Trent.

"So how big is your pride now?" asked Ko.

Trent hung his head low.

"Since you told the truth… you can stay…" said Usa.

Luffy stomach growled…

"Looks like its time to start dinner…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Usa.

From afar someone watched the boat… "She's still alive… I thought I killed her…" said the person watching them as he saw Usa, "At least their both at one place…"

Next Time: Trent gets used to the ship... how will the Straw Hats deal with angesty moments? And what does it mean "Ko found a new victim"? All this and more next time.


End file.
